


but in this jungle you can't run

by lofikv



Category: Founder of Diabolism, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alpha Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breeding Kink, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Post-Canon, Sex In A Cave, as he should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofikv/pseuds/lofikv
Summary: Wei Wuxian's heat hit him three weaks too early, right in the middle of a dense forest.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 24
Kudos: 1347





	but in this jungle you can't run

**Author's Note:**

> fffhhh i'm so excited this is my first abo fic and i've always wanted to write one thank you wangxian for giving me the opportunity
> 
> title from bruno mars' [gorilla](https://open.spotify.com/track/2ih2U8ttFzCjnQ5njF3SrR)!!

Wei Wuxian should’ve seen it coming.

He smelled it before he felt it, the faint pinpricks of lotus flowers coupled with the sharp scent of cinnamon. He knows Lan Wangji can smell it too, from the way his alpha’s hand stilled minutely on his waist and the way his pupils dilated, the once bright amber darkening into molten gold.

“Lan Zhan…”

It was not adding up. Wei Wuxian was supposed to have his heat in three weeks, not now. Not when they’re in the middle of a night hunt, bloodied and bruised from fighting fierce corpses.

Wei Wuxian is suddenly _too_ aware of his surroundings. Every one of his senses is heightened, he can see the darkness of his mate’s eyes, can smell the overpowering scent of sandalwood and petrichor that always makes his knees weak, can feel the way Lan Wangji’s grip gets tighter and tighter with every ragged whimper that comes out of Wei Wuxian’s lips. He can feel them all, even the telltale sensation of slick gathering in his entrance, sliding out of his hole and down his thighs messily.

At the smell of his wetness, Lan Wangji’s nostrils flared, golden eyes glinting dangerously, pupils blown so wide Wei Wuxian fears that he might just push him down on the ground and slide right in.

God, he _wishes_.

“Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian calls out again, this time looking up at his tense mate with huge silver orbs dripping with want. “I-it wasn’t supposed to come today, I swear—_hah_—it was supposed to come three weeks from now… I-I…”

He didn’t get to finish what he’s saying because his knees suddenly buckled, falling forward into Lan Wangji’s embrace. His mate looks aroused more than concerned at the sudden fall, and wasted no time in carrying Wei Wuxian in his arms and stepping on his sword to find a place to lay.

Anywhere. Anywhere will be fine.

Wei Wuxian is so fucking _needy_ he almost begged Lan Wangji to just do him on the grass back there, beside the torn remains of the rotting corpses.

Lan Wangji spotted a cave not too far from their initial location, and quickly steered his sword to land inside. Once they were a few feet off the ground, Lan Wangji impatiently got off Bichen, carelessly commanding it to return back to its sheathe while he carries the whimpering omega in his arms. He set Wei Wuxian on a flat stone, and the latter wasted no time to pull his mate closer, tightening his legs around his waist and hands already tugging on the waistband of his pants.

“Lan Zhan, hurry up please. I can’t wait anymore. I’m—_hnn_—I’m already wet and ready for you… You can—you can just slide in and—oh _fuck!”_ All coherent thoughts were knocked out of his mind when Lan Wangji all but ripped off his inner robes and pants and pushed a finger inside his dripping heat. One finger turned to two, then three, until Wei Wuxian is writhing with four fingers slamming deliciously on his sweet spot. “Y-yes! Lan Zhan, now… Need you now, please. A-alpha…!”

The shameless words must have triggered something inside Lan Wangji, because he abruptly pulled out his fingers—much to Wei Wuxian’s dismay, and manhandled him so that he was lying on his stomach.

Wei Wuxian preened at his scandalous position, mind blanking out to the thought of Lan Wangji fucking him like an _animal_. He swayed his hips tantalizingly, making sure that his mate can see his gaping entrance. Behind him, Lan Wangji takes a ragged breath and puts his large hand on his waist.

“Do not tease.” He says.

Like that hasn’t stopped Wei Wuxian before.

He moaned louder, parted his legs wider and arched his back the way he knows Lan Wangji likes. He looked back at his mate with half-lidded eyes, mouth curving up to form a teasing smirk.

“Lan er-gege, I’ve waited for too long. Don’t you want to slide inside me? Mark me yours again and taint me with your seed—_ah!”_

Lan Wangji practically _snarled_, one hand gripping his waist so tight Wei Wuxian knows it’ll leave dark purple blooms later, while the other sneaks up to grasp the omega’s hair, pulling his body taut against a muscular torso. He inches his cock inside the willing hole, hissing lightly when the slick opening welcomes his girth almost lovingly, swallowing the bulbous head inch by inch.

“Hnngg…” Wei Wuxian throws his head back and rests it on Lan Wangji’s shoulder, and the latter immediately latched onto his neck to litter the pale column with harsh sucks and shallow bites. “So good, Lan Zhan. Er-gege, fucking me so well… Yes—ah, more, Lan Zhan…!”

And more it is.

Lan Wangji snapped his hips upward, instantly hitting Wei Wuxian’s prostate. The omega writhed at the sudden jolt of pleasure and promptly grinded back to his mate’s hardness while spewing more filth.

“Right there! Right there, Lan Zhan! You’re fucking me so well, my Lan Zhan, my alpha… Yes, more—_hah_—more, Lan Zhan!”

“Wei Ying…” He can feel his alpha’s rough breaths on his neck, can feel the way his thrusts falter ever so slightly as his cock grows bigger inside him. Lan Wangji is close, and Wei Wuxian smiles deviously at the sheer implication that he made Lan Wangji like this. Him, the esteemed alpha from Gusu Lan, losing all of his control and inhibitions because of Wei Wuxian.

He looks back at his mate, and is greeted by piercing golden orbs looking right back at him. Wei Wuxian smiles faintly, and reaches up to tickle Lan Wangji’s chin. His alpha responds by kissing him fiercely, tongue immediately making its way inside his mouth, lapping up his gasps and moans.

When they parted, Wei Wuxian is struck by the sheer _tender_ in Lan Wangji’s eyes. He is once again reminded of the times when he parted from this world, from Lan Wangji. How he broke his alpha’s heart once because he was too out of his mind and pushed him away without even listening to his pleas whispered in his ears inside that abandoned cave.

But there was no need to dwell on the past, because Lan Wangji is _his_ now, and Wei Wuxian is Lan Wangji’s. They are mates, bonded by heart and soul. He vowed to never hurt Lan Wangji again, and he will stand by his promise forever.

He also wants to stay like this forever, encased in his mate’s warmth and love and free from any horrible thing in the world.

Wei Wuxian smiled up at Lan Wangji, mercurial eyes twinkling with pure adoration. “L-Lan Zhan, I really love you. But with the way you’re thrusting so hard inside me, are you—are you trying to put _ah_—a baby inside me?!”

Lan Wangji’s hips stilled at his words, eyes turning a shade darker once again. “Shameless!” He bites Wei Wuxian right on his mating mark, _hard_ this time, and pounded with renowned vigor, hips pistoning violently as he assaults his mate’s hole.

“Fuck! Yes, Lan Zhan, yes, yes, _yes!_ I’m going to cum, please—fill me up er-gege, I’m—!” With one last brutal thrust, Wei Wuxian screams, eyes rolling back in pleasure as his own cock spurts long strings of cum on his chest and thighs.

He slumped on the rock as Lan Wangji kept plowing into him, chasing his own release. Wei Wuxian looked back at his mate and sluggishly circled his hand on one of Lan Wangji’s thigh.

“Er-gege, fill me up please… I don’t think I can take it anymore…”

The thrusts got even more unforgiving, and Wei Wuxian drools at the feeling of Lan Wangji’s cock dragging torturously on his sensitive walls. It only takes him a few more push of his hips before he released, filling his mate with hot cum just how he wants it. The knot kept on growing until it locked them in place, probably for a couple minutes to an hour, so Lan Wangji gathers Wei Wuxian’s spent body to maneuver them to a comfortable position.

The omega hums lightly when he felt another gush of cum trickle inside him, and he pats Lan Wangji’s chest sleepily. “Good, my good Lan Zhan… So good to me, I love you.”

“Mn. I love you too Wei Ying. Sleep now.”

The next time Lan Wangji wakes up, it’s to the sensation of a wet heat engulfing his cock, and he opened his eyes to find Wei Wuxian on his knees, sucking on him contentedly.

His mate pulls away from his member with a resounding _pop!_ and smirked, “Again, Lan Zhan?”

Lan Wangji wonders if they can get home before the juniors notice their disappearance and start looking for them.

One look at his omega’s lustful eyes, and he already knew that the answer is _no_.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING WOW i'm sorry it was too short, i'll make a longer abo fic someday...... when i have plenty of free time....
> 
> this fic is kinda inspired by my horniest friend [aira](https://twitter.com/sunhiyou)'s own [abo wangxian fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448375) :D
> 
> for those of you who are probably screaming at me because i decided to write this instead of camboy wwx, please don't fret, i haven't forgotten about it!!! hopefully i'll get the last chapter up by the end of this month (as a bday gift for myself) so please anticipate!!!! hehe
> 
> leave a kudos and/or a comment if you liked my word vomit <3 <3
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wan6ji)!!!


End file.
